Dro In Da Wind
by Baseball Commish
Summary: Leave it to Chibodee to explain something like this! read and review


Legal Disclaimer: as usual I don't own a thing! The shuffle alliance and their crews are on a old fisherman's boat in Neo- Hong Kong and Chibodee tells the group about his past, sort of!  
  
[Chibodee]  
  
Hah, haha  
  
Less the south love to hear it.. (bang)  
  
True Sperm.. Buddy Rolls..  
  
They say tell the truth, Bunn and them (uh-huh)  
  
Thank God for the crew too... see!  
  
  
  
[ Allenby]  
  
Drop the top and let the sunshine  
  
With dope mad pain, let the Gundams spin  
  
Get you a glass, mix the Coke and the Hen'  
  
It's quite alright, with the 'dro in the wind,  
  
with the 'dro in the wind  
  
  
  
[Chibodee]  
  
I'm a ol' sneaky, ol' freaky, ol' geechy-ass fighta  
  
Money green, Neo-America-ass fighta  
  
Always wearin my jeans baggy saggy  
  
You know Florida, Georgia, South Manhatty  
  
Brought up eatin Spam made sandwich  
  
Sugar water and mayonnaise sandwich  
  
Share the room with bout four mo' hoes  
  
But one home for 'em and wattn't no mo' covers  
  
A little bad motherfucker (ah-ha)  
  
Always wrong and always in trouble  
  
None of my teachers ain't like us (uh-huh)  
  
But make it so bad, pro'ly had seven more like me  
  
If you brought up they way I did  
  
You gotsta understand, Chib love the kids  
  
(Ooooooohh!) Chib love the kids  
  
  
  
[ Allenby]  
  
Drop the top and let the sunshine  
  
With dope mad pain, let the Gundams spin  
  
Get you a glass, mix the Coke and the Hen'  
  
It's quite alright, with the 'dro in the wind,  
  
with the 'dro in the wind  
  
  
  
[Chibodee]  
  
Cut me a seven-treis Chevy, put stars on that bitch (uh-huh)  
  
Candy apple green, fightaz lovin this shit (lovin this shit)  
  
And when the minute I act a fool  
  
Ya don't like how I'm livin? Bitch fuck you (uh-huh)  
  
That's right I'm a rude-ass boxa  
  
Quick to do you, cut a fool-ass boxa  
  
Where it at? Bout a buck six five  
  
and the fighta can't fuck, plus the boy gets live (that's right)  
  
You know legs, wings, and short thighs (short thighs)  
  
Beat 'em up, eat 'em up, then switch sides  
  
  
  
[Allenby]  
  
Hot shit work his con-con, valor to the floor  
  
He oughta enjoy, with the loaded four-four  
  
Be sure and acquire more 'fore ya fuck with mine  
  
Disrespect; I'll disconnect ya line  
  
With a sick SWAT, when shit's hot, ya get shot  
  
The fire, the fury, ya fuck with it not  
  
Ya stoppin the grace, get out my space and my - face  
  
Fore me and my ace-a lay down the whole place  
  
Recognize, this is the verbalize  
  
Surprise, fuckin with me wrong way to wise fighta  
  
Poles, clothes, shows, Vogues, golds  
  
Big ol' bankrolls, that's all Allenby know  
  
Throw yo' elbows, I'm sicker than I suppose  
  
Domon unchose, cuz my jewelry froze  
  
You know how it goes, these young fightaz don't want it like this  
  
Go off and get you hit, to silence yo' shit check, blast!  
  
So pass, outlast, bout cash  
  
Mo' sicky, talk tricky to the trick like trash  
  
Lo realer, a go-rilla, flow for mo' scrilla  
  
Come clean, lookin mean, but you ain't no killa!  
  
(Oooooooooh!) Chib loves the Kids!  
  
[ Allenby]  
  
Drop the top and let the sunshine  
  
With dope mad pain, let the Gundams spin  
  
Get you a glass, mix the Coke and the Hen'  
  
It's quite alright, with the 'dro in the wind,  
  
with the 'dro in the wind  
  
  
  
[Sai Sachi] Look at what we got; the rims and all the 'dro The 'dro and all the smoke, my throat, it makes me choke Like Cecile squeezin on my throat box In the cluthces of her but not a stranger on the block Is it the cheeferry reefer beat blowin my chest up? Beat right from the club try my best not to mess up A professor of this lyrical thang, I'll take the purist strain of this slang and inject it into your veins Did your heart stop man? Drop-top fame Dragon Gundam with a rear front face  
  
Movin through the dirty at a slow pimps pace Kinda like the turtle and the rabbit in the race To the finish line, I jump the pair of Reeboks So bright, so fresh, snow white but no socks Then I slipped on some of that O with the wind I'm bustin straight out the path like a three piece of va-lac-tic, before you slack it You gotta prepare it and mack it, when your jack it over tragic not intended for any illegal purposes' it's like anthrax and small pox in surplus to murder us (Ya gotsta understand Chib love the kids!) (Chib love the kids!)  
  
Read and Review-Da Commish 


End file.
